Jealousy
by The Akatsuki Wolf
Summary: Itachi hardly considered Deidara a friend, so why is he so pissed off when Hidan flirts with the blonde? Deidara tells him he doesn't own him, but Itachi quickly fixes that. Jealous weasels, are dangerous creatures. ItaDei and DeiIta
1. Jealous Weasels are Dangerous

**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**TITLE: Jealousy**

**DATE WRITTEN: 3/14/12**

**ANIME: Naruto**

**PAIRING: Yaoi: ItachiXDeidara/DeidaraXItachi**

**STATUS: Multichapter: Completed**

**RELATED STORIES: None**

**WARNINGS: Graphic sex between two males.**

****REQUEST FIC FOR: nefeli . soulbender****

_~It's foolish to believe that love can come alone without the pain~_

* * *

><p>Itachi stalked down the hall of the Akatsuki base, Sharingan flashing in the darkened hallways as night set in. He opened his door and slammed it shut, not caring who heard him. It took something major to get the stoic Uchiha to show any emotion. And, you ask, what could cause this anger that spurred his actions?<p>

Jealousy.

* * *

><p><strong>EARLIER<strong>

Itachi had only shortly ago arrived home from a minor mission with his partner, who had gone to give their mission report while Itachi decided to try to find something to eat. He wasn't hungry but he'd had enough of his partner drilling him for "not eating enough food."

He tugged on Deidara's ponytail as he passed him. Deidara turned around from his own dinner to tell off whoever had done it, but stopped short when he saw Itachi, said man smirking at the younger blonde. He scoffed and flipped his hair, turning away from his friend.

Friend. Not a term you'd ever thought either of the two youngest members would use in their lifetimes. Deidara had hated Itachi with a bloody passion when he was defeated and brought here by said man at the age of fourteen, refusing to speak to him unless it was insults and every time he looked at him it was with a glare. Itachi had easily returned the glare, acting just as hostile as the bomber.

Pein was getting tired of this, rivalry of sorts, and forced the teenagers to go on a mission alone. After a beaten up Sasori and Kisame, detonated living room and burning garden, the teenagers finally sucked up their fate and left together. It took two weeks to complete the apparent end of the world mission for the two to return. When they did, each of the other members were shocked. No arguing, no insults, no bombs. They were walking, side by side, quietly. No one else ever found out what happened while they were gone.

But now, at nineteen and twenty-one, the two hadn't fought in five years. They seemed to have an, understanding silence. Neither really acknowledged the other unless to irritate him, but they never fought, and didn't often even talk to each other.

In front of anyone else, anyway.

Itachi sighed as he looked through the fridge and cabinets for something to fill his stomach. He glanced at Hidan as he wandered into the room, Deidara having finished whatever he had been eating rose to go and sit in the living room. Itachi rolled his eyes at the albino as he cursed at him for being in his way. He moved, in an attempt to avoid fighting with him. He glared at an apple sitting in a bowl before making peace with it and eating it.

He chewed slowly as he watched Hidan turn to eye the blonde in the adjoining room. Deidara was reading a magazine of some sort, oblivious to the looks he received. Hidan smirked, Itachi narrowed his gaze dangerously. He made no move as the Jashinist went to sit next to Deidara. The teenager glanced at him oddly, flicking his gaze to Itachi momentarily with a "wtf" look in his eyes.

Itachi looked away with an expressionless face, leaving the blonde to deal with whatever shit the zealot was going to start. Though neither expected what he had to say.

"Hm, Deidara. Ever notice since you grew up you got pretty hot?"

Itachi's eyes took on a hard look, the blonde choked on his next breath as he registered what had been said to him. He eyed Hidan wearily as he started toying with strands of his hair. Deidara stuttered, but never said any real words. Itachi looked to him out of the corner of his eye. Hidan leaned closer to the teenager. Itachi might not have cared so much. Had the blond decided to move away from him, that is.

"Ever been with anyone?"

Deidara inhaled sharply as he glared at Hidan, whom was currently laying his hand on the blonde's leg. Deidara shifted, a pink blush on his face, along with a smirk.

"Or are you a virgin?"

Itachi flashed his sharingan in anger as he got more personal. He felt a surge of protectiveness flood through him, he tried to ignore the feelings but they erupted inside him as Deidara snickered.

"Why? Think you can handle me?"

Hidan growled at him, Deidara still blushed and Itachi didn't care how hard he tried, the blonde looked nervous. He crushed the apple in his hand, shaking its remains off and glaring at the two men. Hidan leaned closer; Itachi dared him to make any more movement.

Of course the albino always had been stupid.

Hidan had time to press his lips against Deidara's before a kunai whizzed past him. Hidan hissed, bringing his hand up to wipe the thin streak of blood from his cheek. Deidara gasped quietly, both men turned to stare at the raven, but he was already leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>(Present)<strong>

Itachi stood tensely, staring out of his window. Maybe if he looked through it he could see into his mind and find out why he had reacted the way he had. The blonde was a grown man, he could be with whomever he wanted. He'd never paid much attention to him to begin with yet that still bothered him. He would openly admit the blonde was attractive, but had more feelings besides that blossomed behind his back?

Itachi's red eyes narrowed as he heard his door open and click shut. Whoever was in his room was either stupid or brave.

"Itachi, un."

Or a mix of both. He hummed in response to the younger, rolling his eyes when the blonde sighed in annoyance.

"What was that? Why did you throw that at Hidan, hm? He wasn't doing any-"

"The hell he wasn't, he was all over you."

Itachi spoke calmly, despite his anger. Deidara raised a brow questioningly.

"So? That's how he is, he'll fuck what's hot. I don't see what your problem is-"

He was cut off when the Uchiha whipped around, anger flashing in his eyes. He stalked over to the teenager, standing a couple of inches taller than him. Deidara was smart enough not to show weakness to him, he stood his ground even though Itachi looked rather frightening.

"My problem is that you didn't do anything. What? Are you going to whore around with Hidan now?"

Deidara's jaw dropped and his eyes widened before he narrowed them in a glare.

"Who the hell do you think you are, hm? I'm allowed to do what I want!"

Itachi scoffed.

"Right. You didn't look so confident with him earlier."

Deidara's face reddened, he put his hands on Itachi's chest and shoved him back.

"Whatever, yeah. It's not any of your concern anyway. At least Hidan actually treats me like I'm a person, un."

Itachi made an annoyed sound.

"He treats you like a toy! All he wants is sex, Deidara, the bastard."

Deidara rolled his eyes and turned to leave.

"I think you're jealous, un."

Just as Deidara reached for the door he felt a pull on his arm and he was jerked away, his back slammed against the door.

"What did you say."

It wasn't a question. Deidara stared wide eyed at the dangerous looking Uchiha. He struggled in Itachi's grip, blushing at the close proximity. Itachi's eyes radiated anger, and a hint of something animalistic.

"Mmff!"

Deidara's eyes shot wide as Itachi leaned down and kissed him.

Kissed.

_HIM._

Deidara went limp in the raven's arms. Itachi pulled away with a soft nip at the teenager's lower lip. He smirked down at the flustered pyromaniac.

"I think you might be right. So stay the fuck away from him."

Itachi murmured. Deidara stuttered for a retort.

"Back the fuck off, hm! Don't tell me what to do! You don't own me!"

Itachi took on a mischievous look, the blonde felt as though he'd made a mistake.

"Really. I can fix that."

Deidara nearly asked him what he meant when Itachi once more crashed their lips together, sparks exploding down both of their bodies from the contact. Deidara squeaked as he was carelessly tossed onto Itachi's bed, he tried to get up but Itachi pulled him back, pressing his lips against the in-shock bomber's softly. He teased his bottom lip with his tongue, coaxing the blonde to open his mouth and allow him access.

He moaned softly as Itachi won dominance in the kiss and ravished his mouth hungrily. He untied Deidara's hair, letting it flow down his back he ran his hand through it softly. He broke the kiss to bite down the blonde's exposed neck, said teenager tilting his head slowly to give him more skin to mark. He gasped when Itachi bit down softly on a spot a little above his pulse. Itachi smirked against his tan skin, nibbling on the male's sensitive spot. He sucked roughly for a few moments, earning a stifled whimper from the blonde. He pulled back, satisfied at the obvious hickey on his neck.

Deidara's eyes were turned down, Itachi gripped his chin and jerked Deidara toward him so their lips met in a fiery kiss, both males fighting to win dominance though the blonde knew he didn't really stand a chance. Itachi slid his hands underneath the teenager's shirt, lingering over his stomach momentarily, earning a shiver. Deidara made a small squeaking sound when Itachi ran his fingers over his hardening nipples. Deidara broke the kiss to bite his lip when his now lover pinched his sensitive nubs gently. Itachi smirked, gripping the bottom of Deidara's shirt and pulling it over his head, throwing it to the side.

He bent down and slowly licked one of his pink nubs, Deidara arched his back at the sharp sensation. Itachi bit down gently, smirking as the blonde yelped, more in shock than pain. He took a moment to admire what was in front of him, glistening tan skin, golden hair cascading down his back, lustful blue eyes, and swollen pink lips. He kissed down his lover's chest, tauntingly dipping his tongue in his bellybutton. Deidara made a sound at everything he did, it was cute, really. He slowly unzipped his pants, sliding them down his tan thighs. Deidara turned to the side, his face blushing red as a cherry. Itachi fingered the waistband of his boxers for a moment before quickly disposing of them, freeing his lover's pulsing erection. He smirked at him, slowly ghosting his hand over the weeping arousal before wrapping his fingers around it in a slack fist. Deidara let out a shrill cry as he did so.

_Crap I sound like a girl!_

He thought to himself, biting his wrist in a sad attempt to muffle his sounds. Itachi wouldn't have it and immediately pinned Deidara's wrists over his head, looking down at him with lust hazed eyes.

"Hands off."

He said, trailing his hand slowly down the blonde's slender body, fisting his cock in a teasing manner. He smirked as Deidara moaned in a high pitch, thrusting into Itachi's hand. Itachi ran his thumb over the tip a few times as he pumped the heated arousal. Deidara shuddered violently, crying out in ecstasy as a coil untwisted in his stomach and he came explosively into the pale hand. Itachi brought his hand up and flicked his tongue along his fingers.

"Mm. That was fast."

Deidara pouted lightly, the blush on his face darkening, if possible. Itachi teasingly removed his own shirt, revealing a pale and toned body. The nineteen year old licked his lips, his erection already rising again. Itachi chuckled in a lust darkened voice. Deidara leaned up and gripped Itachi's ponytail, pulling him closer to crash their lips together. Both men moaned into the passionate kiss. Deidara reached down and unzipped Itachi's pants.

Itachi stood to remove his pants and boxers. Deidara gazed, slack-jawed at the raven haired god in front of him. Itachi let his hair down, a suggestive smirk on his face as he eyed the blonde like he was something to eat. The teenager closed his legs and covered his chest with his arms, self-consciousness setting it. He stared at the ground in embarrassment. He gasped in surprise when he was pulled forward, chest against Itachi's and faces inches apart, he "eeped," shivering under the hard gaze of the Uchiha.

"You're beautiful, stop being so shy, Deidara."

He whispered, sliding his lips down his neck. Deidara released a breathy moan as Itachi peppered his exposed neck and shoulder with butterfly kisses, groaning in pleasure when he grinded his hips, rubbing their erections together.

"You didn't answer his question earlier."

Deidara glanced at him questioningly.

"Have you done this before-"

He bit his shoulder,

"Or are you a virgin?"

Deidara shut his eyes tight as he blushed furiously, Itachi still slowly grinded against him, opening his mouth in a moan before answering him quietly in a shy voice.

"A-a virgin."

Itachi smiled against his love-marked skin. He reached his hand lower, smearing his fingers with pre-cum before he gently probed at Deidara's tight entrance. Deidara gasped loudly as one finger slid into him, arching his chest against Itachi's. He hissed, muscles clenching out of reflex. Itachi hushed him soothingly, continuing to trail kisses down his neck. He slowly worked his finger to relax the blonde, and the moment he relaxed he added a second finger, Deidara whimpered as Itachi continued to stretch him.

Itachi angled his fingers differently, pressing against the blonde's prostate. A stifled cry left his lips as the raven haired man repeatedly rubbed his special spot, Deidara merely winced when a third finger was added, the strange pleasure already overriding any pain, as he pushed himself down against the fingers. He nearly whined at the loss when Itachi took them away. The Uchiha pushed the blonde down onto his back and spread his legs farther apart, bending them at the knees. Deidara felt even more uncomfortable at the vulnerable position he was in, but he couldn't back out now.

Itachi bent down, kissing the younger softly to ease his nerves. He gently pressed at his entrance, Deidara inhaled sharply at the light pressure, gripping the sheets tightly. Itachi slowly pressed until the muscle relaxed and he slid inside. He groaned lowly as the tight heat engulfed him, sending shockwaves of pleasure through his body. Deidara broke their kiss to yelp loudly at the burning stab of pain, breathing harshly as Itachi continued to push inside. He whimpered when Itachi was completely inside, wanting to move away but too afraid that it would cause more pain.

He laid still, Itachi rubbed his sides calmly as he trembled in pain, disbelieving anyone who had ever said sex was some great thing.

He breathed deeply, after a few minutes relaxing, muscles unclenching. He felt the pain gradually fade away, leaving a dull ache. He pushed down against Itachi's hips, telling him silently to move. Itachi slid almost all the way out, angled his hips downwards, and thrust roughly into the tight heat again. Deidara arched his back with a slutty cry of pleasure as his prostate was slammed into. Itachi smirked devilishly, slamming into the blonde again and again as the younger screamed in ecstasy, his mouth hanging open and lithe body glistening with sweat.

Deidara felt the coil in his stomach tighten unbearably, before the pressure exploded within him and he came for the second time that night onto his and Itachi's chests. Itachi watched the blonde in his lust drugged state, as his body tightened he felt his own orgasm rush through him. With a deep moan he released into the blonde, who let out a high pitch groan as his insides were splashed with the hot liquid.

Itachi pulled out of the exhausted uke, lying beside him carefully. He brushed his sweaty hair from his eyes as he tried to control his own breathing.

"Now you're mine."

Itachi said sardonically. Deidara looked as though he tried to reply but couldn't catch his breath, so instead he just turned to the side and pressed his face into Itachi's shoulder. Itachi sighed drowsily, lazily brushing through the blonde's hair before sleep consumed both of them.

The last thing Deidara expected to wake up to was him snuggled against Uchiha Itachi. He sat up in shock -or tried to- he yelped in pain when his ass made contact with the bed, throwing himself back onto his stomach and waking his lover in the process. Itachi blinked for a moment to get his eyes used to the bright light before staring down at the bomber, said man having tears in his eyes. He chuckled lowly as he rose to throw on some clothes, the blonde cursing at him all the while.

Deidara hissed at the weasel as he lifted him bridal style, carrying him into the shower and setting him on the floor of it, turning the water on to douse him. Deidara yelped at the cold water, but found moving to be too much trouble. Itachi snickered as he pouted up at him, wet hair partially covering both of his fiery azure eyes.

"Quit glaring and wash up, I'll find some more comfortable clothes for you."

He snickered again, dodging a bar of soap as he left the room. It took nearly half an hour for the blonde to clean up and get himself out of the room. He wrung his hair out as he stared at himself in the mirror, eyeing the marks Itachi had left all over his neck. He sighed in annoyance as he stumbled out of the bathroom. He felt a blush paint his face again as Itachi turned his head to stare at the blonde's dripping form. He tossed a large shirt and pair of sweatpants at him, turning to tie his hair up while the blonde fought to dress himself.

Deidara sat softly on the bed, wincing at the sharp pain shooting up his spine. Itachi smirked, swooping down to kiss the pouting teenager. Deidara shuddered in pleasure as his anger melted away. He pulled away and stared into Itachi's midnight eyes, gasping harshly as Itachi pulled him to his feet.

"We need to go before someone comes to get us."

Deidara looked through hooded eyes as he left the raven's room, nearly running right into a certain albino. Deidara stifled a gasp, Hidan raised a brow at the younger, looking into the open door.

"No way, did you sleep with red-eyes?"

Deidara stuttered for an answer, but Itachi appeared in front of him, pressing his lips against the startled teen's. He looked through red eyes at the surprised Jashinist.

"Answer your question?"

Hidan shook his head in disbelief, Deidara stood looking flustered. Itachi put his arm around his waist.

"Good. Then don't fucking touch what's mine."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORESS NOTE:<strong>

**I have no idea if this is what you want Nefeli I wrote it as best I could : 3 jealous Itachi is sexy, yes ;) Don't start on me with the crappy ending, I couldn't really think of much else so I just had Itachi tell Hidan, who really is the one who brought all this on, off.**


	2. Slut

Deidara blew a strand of his hair away from his azure eyes, focused on a drawing he had randomly decided to sketch since his boyfriend had gone out to train and he'd been left bored to tears. The art piece was of a large castle, purple fog surrounded it, and the entire woods surrounding it were dark as well. Overall it was a haunted painting.

He glanced up as his boyfriend of nearly two years strolled into their shared room.

"Hey 'Tachi, un."

He received a glance in response. He rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's attitude, someone was obviously PMSing. He continued to add to the painting to keep himself busy. He started when soft lips pressed to his forehead. Itachi stared at his painting a moment, a soft look in his eyes, the one he always got when he watched his lover create.

"What have you been doing, un?"

Itachi sighed deeply.

"Avoiding Hidan's scythe."

Deidara raised his eyebrows, the two mostly ignored each other. Deidara and Hidan were somewhat friends but Itachi didn't like him, Deidara thought he was still jealous.

"Why, yeah? What is it he said? Or you said?"

He snickered. Itachi had a way of setting the albino off. Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't do anything. He said something about our love life and when I retorted he threw a tantrum."

"So you did something, hm."

"Do you want me to sit around while he talks about you like that? Or would you rather he talk about you like some common whore and coerce you into bed?"

"I would never get into bed with him!"

"Really? You aren't hard to convince!"

Deidara's mouth fell open and a hurt look entered his eyes before anger filled them. He shoved Itachi out of his way as he all but ran away from the room. Itachi cursed under his breath, opening his mouth to call after his lover, but he was already gone. He ran his hand through his hair, angry at himself and upset he had hurt the blonde. He and Deidara very rarely fought and if they did it was over something stupid that could be stopped with changing the subject. They had different opinions on things, and worked things out. This wasn't the first time he had insulted the bomber, when they were younger that was all they said to each other, insults.

But this was different, now that they were together. And that comment had hurt, he knew. The blonde was far from slutty, Itachi being the only one he'd ever slept with and even then he wasn't "easy."

He shook his head and without another thought he raced after his mate, having an idea of where he had gone.

* * *

><p><strong>(Deidara)<strong>

I wiped the tears from my eyes as I looked out to the lake. How dare he say that to me, that bastard! He's the slutty one, if anything. I didn't know why but his indirect insult really hurt. I felt self-conscious enough, it was his fault anyway! If he hadn't done anything that day nearly two years ago, I'd still be a virgin and he'd have no truth to the insult.

That's why.

It hurt because it was true. Before, if he insulted me, they were untrue as far as that went, so I paid no attention to it. Now, he had gotten me into bed and the insults were true. I had no argument. My eyes clouded with tears again and I cursed as I furiously wiped them away. I gasped as someone softly touched my back, standing up quickly to attack before I saw Itachi. I threatened my body to not cry or give any signs I was upset at all, though he was smart enough to know I was.

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal)<strong>

It broke Itachi's heart when he saw the younger male crying, he hadn't meant to upset him. He hated when the blonde was hurt in any way. He touched his back tentatively, stepping back when the blonde nearly attacked him. When he saw who it was, his eyes pooled with fresh tears before hardening in anger and hidden upset for him. Itachi's eyes softened.

"What do you want, un?"

He spoke in a raspy voice. Itachi wet his lips before speaking to the blonde, who was mad at him and he knew that at the moment he was diffusing a dangerous bomb.

"I'm sorry, Dei. I didn't mean what I said. You know I love you and you aren't easy at all, I didn't mean to insult you, I was angry at Hidan, not you."

Deidara's eyes were cloudy as he hugged himself.

"Well you took it out on me, un."

"I know, I'm so sorry, honey."

Itachi was sincere and Deidara knew it, but he was still hurt, and he knew he was acting like an emotional teenage girl but he really didn't care. He shook his head.

"I'm not some slut for you, un."

"I never meant you were, you aren't."

He felt anger bubble forth toward the raven haired man.

"Why don't you be bottom and see how it's like to be called a slut, hm?"

Itachi was just as aggressive, and answered before he even processed what was said to him. His mistake.

"Fine! If it gets you over your damn temper!"

Deidara raised his eyebrows, he hadn't been entirely serious. Itachi finally realized what the blonde originally asked him, and inhaled sharply, pursing lips.

"Really, un?"

Itachi nodded shortly, a sinister smirk crossed the blonde's face, causing the raven to swallow hard. He walked up to the elder, kissing him once before grabbing his hand and walking to the base, dragging the raven behind him. The sky was darkening to black, day giving into night quickly. Itachi's eyes widened, he hadn't thought the blonde meant tonight!

The bomber continued his way to their room with the perplexed Uchiha, locking the door behind them. He shoved the elder onto his back, their bed bouncing lightly. He stared at him with a hungry gaze, stripping off his shirt and pulling Itachi forward by his long hair to kiss him roughly. Itachi's eyes widened at the sudden heat of dominance from the blonde.

Of course, Deidara's bi-polar disorder might be the reason for his sudden easy switch in roles.

The bomber slid his hand underneath his lover's shirt, pale skin shivering from his hot touch. Both fought to take over their heated kiss, Deidara eventually winning and forcing the raven into submission. He freed his hair from its tie, running his hands through the silky locks slowly, gently pulling so his neck was bared. He softly bit and sucked along his uke's throat, marking high up so people could see it even if Itachi tried to conceal it.

He broke away from the panting Uchiha, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it across the room. His hooded eyes took in the panting, pale, toned form, his glazed over coal eyes, his black hair flowing over the bed. He felt his erection throb painfully as he trailed his fingers across the Uchiha's chest and stomach, enjoying his trembles. He reached the hem of his pants, pulling them off his hips and letting them fall to the floor like the shirt.

"No boxers Itachi? Naughty weasel."

Smirked the pyro. Itachi rolled his eyes, before they quickly snapped shut as Deidara trailed his fingers across his heated cock. He thrust upwards; moaning into another passionate kiss as Deidara teasingly stroked him. He huffed impatiently, thrusting against the muscled body above him to get him to go faster. He paid no attention as the blonde shifted to his left, but when he felt him smirk against his lips he went on instant guard.

An unbearably cold object sent chills through his entire body as it was attached to the base of his dick, he broke the kiss to look down, a cock ring was what Deidara had reached for.

"You bastard!"

He growled, flustered. An unusual yet adorable look for him. Deidara sneered at the blushing ninja, his hand still slowly moving along his encased cock.

"Part of your punishment, babe."

He whispered against his neck as he kissed down to his chest.

_Punishment?_

Itachi thought with a pang of worry. He shivered as Deidara kissed his chest, gasping in a shock of pleasure as he trailed his tongue over one of his nipples. He bit down on one, earning a wince before he licked the skin apologetically. He gave the other hardened nub the same treatment, Itachi arched his back as sharp pinpricks of sensation flowed from his abused nipples. Deidara kissed his way down his stomach to his throbbing erection, trailing his hot tongue over the organ. Itachi groaned loudly as he was teased by the blonde's mouth, feeling a painful pressure in his stomach that had nowhere to go.

"Dei-Deidara, please."

He rasped, the blonde glanced at him once but made no other move. Itachi cried out when his orgasm hit him, wanting desperately to release but having no way to do so. His entire body throbbed, white spotting his vision until it finally died down, the original pain dulling into pleasure again as the blonde continued to bite and lick anywhere he could, darkened bruises littering the raven's body.

Itachi moaned as every nerve in his body was stimulated, it felt like. The blonde stood up from the bed, the raven heard him take off his pants and a drawer open and shut. He squirmed on the bed, having second thoughts about bottoming to Deidara. The blonde sat back on the bed, not paying much attention to the nervous gaze of the raven as he bent his knees and pulled them up, uncapped the bottle, and coated three fingers in the lube. He probed at his tight entrance before pushing his index finger inside him.

Itachi's stomach tightened, he bit his lip, not permitting any sound to leave his mouth. Deidara hushed him lowly when he felt him tighten, rubbing his thigh slowly. Deidara's lustful eyes roved over the submissive Uchiha -something he'd probably never see again- as he writhed on the bed. He pushed his finger in and out of the tight muscle, easing the raven to relax before he added his middle finger. Itachi very nearly whimpered as his tight hole was stretched, repressing the sound as he bit his lip harder.

Deidara's eyes softened and he kissed his boyfriend's neck slowly as he spread and twisted his fingers, not allowing the Uchiha to arch away from him, though he tried. He met his lips in a soft kiss before he added the last finger, muffling the whimper that defied Itachi and left his mouth.

"Relax 'Tachi, relax."

The blonde murmured against his swollen lips. Itachi had their chests pressed together, trying to relax his body. When Deidara bit a sensitive spot on his neck his muscles involuntarily relaxed in pleasure. The Uchiha was torn between the unusual senses of pleasure, and hating the vulnerable and at-his-mercy position he was now in.

Remind him not to piss off his boyfriend anymore.

Deidara bent his fingers at an odd angle, and before Itachi had a chance to ask what he was doing a bolt of pleasure rocketed through him. He let out a breathy moan as he came down from his high, wide black eyes stared at the sinisterly smug seme. Deidara slicked his throbbing erection in lube, positioning himself between Itachi's legs. The raven shied away from him, but the bomber pulled him forward, spreading his bent knees farther apart. Itachi gripped the sheets tight in his fists as the tip of Deidara's impressive cock pressed into him, he slid completely inside easily due to the amount of lube he'd used, but that hardly lessened the pain Itachi felt as he was taken this way for the first time.

He yelped rather loudly, obsidian eyes inevitably pooled with tears in an involuntary reaction before he slammed them shut in a last ditch attempt to hide any weakness. His muscles clenched and unclenched quickly as he tried to adjust to the intrusion, thankful the blonde held still. Deidara brushed some hair from Itachi's face, kissing him gently as he rolled his hips slowly, not pulling out -god forbid he moved until Itachi was ready- to relax the tense Uchiha. He brushed against that spot again, sending fireworks exploding across Itachi's vision. He thrust up against him, Deidara smirked at his needy mate as he carefully pulled out and angled to slam against Itachi's prostate.

The raven nearly arched off the bed in pleasure, opening his still glistening eyes. They met in a feverish kiss, Deidara pulling Itachi up and supporting him so he could thrust up. The Uchiha either moaned or whimpered at every thrust, which was cute since normally he was a pretty silent partner. He threw his head back as the blonde nipped at his neck, grinding against his torso.

"T-take it off, p-please"

He panted. Deidara sneered at him.

"Think you deserve release, naughty weasel?"

The elder blushed before looking at him with wide, dark eyes. Deidara chuckled lowly as he slid his hand along the Uchiha's engorged cock. He snapped off the torturous ring, pumping his weeping cock in time to his thrusts. Itachi cried out in ecstasy as he came explosively onto his and Deidara's chests, his body convulsed around Deidara's own cock and the combined hot tightness brought him to completion deep within the spent Uchiha.

Deidara let Itachi fall backwards onto the bed, a panting, exhausted mess. He wiped himself off with the discarded shirt on the floor, doing the same for the half-conscious Uchiha. He lay next to his mate as he gave him a chaste kiss, trailing patterns on his pale skin while he shivered lightly.

"Slut."

The blonde said in a teasing manner. Itachi glared at him for a second, rolling his eyes as he kissed his neck apologetically.

"I like this new position, yeah, we should switch more often."

Itachi narrowed his eyes, shaking his head before opening his mouth to retort, but the blonde suddenly got on top of him, pressing his arms down and staring at him with a superior smirk.

"You aren't in a position to tell me no, princess, hm."

Itachi fought against him, but his body was still dazed and un-recovered from earlier. He winced as his sore ass throbbed. He sighed in defeat, relenting to the bi-polar blonde he fell in love with. Deidara kissed him slowly.

"That won't hurt as much tomorrow but you'll be sore for most of the week, un."

Itachi melted into the kiss, mentally groaning at the thought. He pulled back, a small smile on his lips as he looked at the blushing, tired, adorable Uchiha in front of him.

"You're a cute uke, hm."

He didn't think he was so cute when he was kicked off the bed.


End file.
